


Revenge

by winecatsandpizza



Series: October Writing Challenge - 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Dark, F/M, Fear of Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lucifer (Supernatural) - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winecatsandpizza/pseuds/winecatsandpizza
Summary: Lucifer gets ahold of you and is going to make you pay.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr as October 1st's entry for the HorrificMeme's October Writing Challenge.  
> https://winecatsandpizza.tumblr.com/post/178639303035/revenge

* * *

“I am going to kill you, you know that, right?” You looked up at Lucifer with anger radiating off of you.

“Oh, honey,” Lucifer looked at you with a pathetic look as he continued to patronize you, “there have been way better people that have tried to kill me. Do you really think some little sweetheart of a hunter could kill  ** _me_**?”

You reached out to punch him in his smug fucking face, but the shackles kept you in your place.  He had kept you here for days. Was it two? Three?  You had lost track of how long he had kept you here. Surely, the Winchesters would be on their way to rescue you…right?  

“Sweetheart, you’re going to tire yourself out and we haven’t even gotten to the fun stuff yet,” he smirked as he ran the rusty blade down your blood-soaked chest.

You ground your teeth together so hard it hurt. Lucifer’s eyes were glowing red as he carved into your chest.  You willed yourself to keep quiet, but your body betrayed you as a whimper escaped your lips.

“Baby, you know I love to hear you scream for me.  Come on, Y/N, scream for me like a good little slut,” he demanded as he dug the blade in deeper into your flesh as sank a finger inside your heat.  The pain left your dry throat in the form of a ragged, pathetic scream.  “That’s a good little bitch.  I’m going to take out my revenge on you for all the shit you and those fucking Winchesters put me through.  When I am done with you, you’re going to beg me to kill you.”


End file.
